Harry Potter and the Nanny Job
by RosesandThorns11
Summary: Ron knew Bill shouldn't have said that. "Females aren't as good as males!" Really? Rated T to be safe. Characters: Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, etc. Multi-chapter in the works!
1. Silly Daddies!

Harry Potter and the Nanny Job

The Weasley family was gathered in the Burrow's living room, all talking amiably.

They were all having a great time, then Bill said, (after a few beers)

"Women don't do nearly as much as we do. They get to stay home on the couch and relax!"

"Yeah!" All the men except Arthur agreed.

Of course that wasn't close to the right thing to say. All the women in the room whipped their heads around to glare at Bill.

"Eef you zink zat's what we do, why don't you have a go of taking care of ze children!" Fleur shouted at her idiotic husband. " You know what, take zem now! I'm leaving!"

All of the other women (Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, and Angelina) decided sine their husbands agreed end with Bill, they should look after the kids.

Angelina gave George his dear daughter, Roxanne, and stormed out, muttering 'Stupid freaking idiot'.

Fleur dumped Victorie, Dominique and Louis on Bill, and sashayed out, swearing in French.

Hermione and Ginny dumped their kids on/around their handsome fathers and high-fived each other and the exit from the burrow.

Ron laughed.

Audrey just quietly gave Molly to Percy with a sad smile, and crept out.

"What was that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I have no idea at all..." George mumbled in reply.

AN: How did you like it? Please tell me! PS, this is going to be multi-chapter.


	2. Cranky Mummies!

Chapter 2:

All the women had met up at Hermione's house. Needless to say, tensions were running a bit high.

"Honestly, how could they think of that!" Hermione said angrily.

"Who knows? Anyways, lets go shopping. My dear husband's bank balance has been a bit high lately" Angelina replied.

So they all grabbed their purses and headed out. Molly decided to go do grocery shopping, but everyone else (Angie, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Audrey) had decided to go shopping for new clothes, go to the spa, then go clubbing. Let's say Hermione was slightly scared about the last bit. Off they went, looking like complete idiots with Ginny and Hermione becoming ninjas, Fleur and Audrey opera singers and Angelina a gangsta.

When the five girls made it to a muggle shopping centre, they decided to go to the spa first to pamper. Hermione got a medi-pedi, Ginny, Fleur and Audrey a facial, and Angelina got a massage. Then they got their makeup done and headed to a clothes shop.

"My children's fat is still here!" Hermione complained as she tried on a stunning hot pink dress.

"No it isn't Hermione! How come you read and lose kilos? I play Quidditch and put them on!" Angelina complained, with a glittery yellow dress on.

By now, everyone had put found beautiful dresses. Hermione and Ange kept the ones they had found earlier, Ginny had a purple stroppy one, Fleur had a deep green one but Audrey decided to mix it up and wear a short skirt with a midnight blue halter top.

The girls hurried past the checkout and headed over to a shoe shop and bought 4 inch heels. When they tried them on, Hermione almost tripped over, so she got a 3 inch pair instead. Then the girls took a taxi back to Ginny's place to get ready for a fancy night out!


	3. Missing Kiddies!

Chapter 3

After the girls had stormed out, everything was quiet in the Burrow - until suddenly

"BAHAHAHA" George and Ron cracked up.

"Hehehehe" Charlie giggled.

"LOL" said Arthur excitedly as he tried out muggle slang.

"Kvsenkogsawdg" Bill spluttered as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

Percy just smiled at his sometimes really stupid family. Wait!

"Hey guys, were did the, ah, kids go?" Percy nervously asked.

Everyone suddenly went quiet, then took off around the Burrow to find them. Some of the more exciting hiding spots was Roxanne pretending to be a chicken with some babies 'being eggs' and Molly inside the cupboard. The party met back up in the living room. Somehow Charlie had acquired a clipboard and a data projector/easel.

"Alright troops! If the mothers come home and see us not doing anything, we are going to be in so much trouble! I have decided that we are going to take a port-key to Disneyland California and spend the day there. All in?" Charlie said in his executive voice.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone agreed.

Each family Flooed home to grab a bag with jumpers and snacks, then went to Gringotts to take some money out to exchange to American Dollars. Bill decided to buy a new pair a runners for walking around in. Then it was time to go!

AN: Argh! I can't stop! please don't expect this every week. ;) I do not own Harry Potter or Disneyland California.


	4. Creepy Stalkers!

Chapter 4

The five girls made it back to Ginny's humble abode with relative success. Angelina nearly blew their cover by talking about port-keys, but Hermione had it under control. All the girls showered and washed their hair then reapplied the little makeup that was smudged.

They decided to drink one glass each of red wine and Hermione obviously couldn't hold her liquor.

"Look at the unicorns!" She said pointing at a carrot and a potato, "Why did they have to die? No!" She said suddenly, chopping the carrot in half.

All the other girls were okay but slightly tipsy. Ginny decided it was time to move out before they passed out at her house.

"Move on out troops!" Ginny shouted as she slightly stumbled out the door, with the rest of the team following behind. The girls decided to go to a wizard club so when they got drunk they didn't reveal magic to the entire world. Hermione was very excited but slightly nervous. She didn't really do clubbing. As it was just up the road from Ginny's house they walked to it. Audrey paid the entry fee and the party headed on in. "Woohoo!" Could be heard from all sides of the building. Ginny, Angelina and Fleur headed out to dance and Hermione and Audrey found a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. Ginny was having the time of her life and so was Angelina. Fleur ran into some trouble though.

Every guy that spotted her tried in vain to capture her attention. Even her wedding ring didn't work.

"Hello beautiful! Wanna come see my flat?" Someone asked as Fleur tried to say no nicely, then changed tactics.

She just said, "No!" firmly and scampered away.

Hermione was famous but luckily everyone recognised her husband, Ron Weasley as a dangerous and strong person and didn't mess with his wife. After she sobered up a bit, she signed a few autographs messily and drunk three glasses of red wine. She had a nice chat with the bartender then decided to bring out her most valuable weapon; a book. No-one really cared about reading so she was safe from strangers. Then someone she recognised sat down beside her. It was Luna, dressed in beautifully awkward clothes.

"How are you going? I had a fantastic time looking for wild nargles in Australia. That's were they come from. I found a new species, the Cholpic. It is a small little animal that looks exactly like a rat. Cool, huh?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Um, wouldn't they actually be rats?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Nonsense! Anyways, I'm off! Bye!" Luna said happily as she skipped out of the club.

Angelina was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, but managed not to capture too much attention. She just signed a few autographs, then danced the night away. Audrey wasn't famous at all really, so she could easily just have fun without the press capturing every moment.

Ginny was a different story though. She just danced around and tried not to be captured by the camera. Sometimes it didn't work and she had to sign autographs and be in photos. But all in all, she was Harry Potter's wife so they didn't want to get on the bad side of him.

It was around 3 o'clock when Ginny called it was time to go home.

Hermione shouted, "Hooray!" Then everyone stumbled outside and took a cab back to Hermione's flat because it was the biggest. Hermione (still an excellent wizard, even drunk) transfigured three glasses into single beds, and Ginny took the spare room. Hermione decided to brush her teeth, then go to bed. She shouted, "Goodnight!" To everyone. They replied quietly then fell asleep. Angelina was snoring loudly. Chuckling, Hermione jumped into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Crappy Updaters!

Hello, just my updating schedule will be at least once a month. Hey also if you like the Hunger Games, read my little one-shot! Here's a sneak peak:

"It's hard, living in District 12 now. My family is gone and so is my girlfriend, just because I didn't agree to be sold to the Captiol. Just because I used the force field to win. Just because I didn't want to die so soon. All I have left is my drink. Alcohol is my family now."


	6. Broke Fathers!

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the boys and children decided to take a portkey to LA, then take muggle transport (a plane) to Anaheim. Let's say that some people were not very excited about the planes.

"But how does it stay in the air? It's wings are very big at all! Also, what's an engine?" Charlie asked nervously as he was informed of the plans.

"Eh, we'll be fine! The muggles do this all the time!" Ron said somewhat reassuringly.

Everyone decided to just trust Ron, (why they didn't really know) and quickly went off to the portkey location and grabbed ahold of the portkey, a blue high heel. When they reached LA, they went over to the airport and went though the gate to security. There Bill didn't take off his watch and the metal detector went off. He went with the security officer for a few moments, then came back looking pale.

Finally, everyone (14 of them) hopped on the plane and found their allocated seats. As it was going to be a long trip, the Weasley/Grange frankly decided to get plane pillows so they could sleep on the plane properly. Everyone decided to rough it (haha not really) and go pillow-less. All the little kids were very excited and couldn't wait to go.

Suddenly, the flight attendants shut the doors and got ready to start the safety demonstration. After listening intently to that, the Weasley/Potters were ready for take-off. The jet taxied out onto the lane, then the pilot accelerated and then - they were off! As it was going to be a long flight, all the doting fathers tucked their children in, then went to sleep themselves. Only Ron stayed awake and read a book. His aurour reflexes had kicked in and he couldn't leave his family unprotected. Harry woke up after a small bit of turbulence. As he was sitting in the aisle seat opposite Ron, he decided to have a little chat.

"So what's going on in your life Ron?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"Oh, not much that you don't know about. Rosie's birthday is coming up, so I think I'll get a birthday present in Disneyland. What about you?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Not much. Ginny's thinking about going on a family holiday to wait for it -" Harry said excitedly.

"Australia?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! Wait - how did you know?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Well I don't really know for sure, but Hermione wanted to go there as well." Ron said.

"Okay" Harry replied.

The flight was long, but finally it ended. Everyone hopped off excitedly, and headed to grab their luggage, a small 3kg suitcase for each family. They had added invisible extension charms so they had enough space for what they needed. The troop then headed over to the DisneyParks entrance and purchased fourteen two-day passes to both Disneyland and California Adventure. They took a picture in front of Mickey the flower garden edition, then went into Disneyland because all their kids were younger and probably wouldn't like the roller coasters or things like that.

Firstly, they went shopping and bought themselves a little present like a jumper or a shirt.

Then it was time to go on the rides!

They went on water rides, scary rides, fast rides, funny rides, any ride really! Everyone loved the originality an the ideas. Soon they had finished the rides they wanted to go on in Disneyland and because they had the extra hour they went to California Adventure. The oldest there was Teddy. He was eight and so Harry told him to look after the others kid with help from Victorie they managed to keep the kids seated. George's old employee, Verity, turned up for half and hour and helped Teddy look after the kids so all the fathers could go on the roller coaster. Just before they hopped on, Neville was spotted with Hannah. they all quickly said hello then Hannah joined the kids and Neville joined the boys. The six of them hopped on. Harry and Ron were right at the front of the whole roller coaster, with Bill and Charlie behind them. George, Percy and Neville were in the next carriage back. They strapped themselves in, then the coaster moved to its starting position. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and off they went!

"Holy crapola we are going fast!" Bill shouted frantically.

Charlie just laughed. "This is nothing compared to dragons! Wooooo!"

Ron and Harry looked like they were having spasm attacks at the front, they were having so much fun. Percy looked like he was going to vomit, and George and Neville high-fived as they sped around. When they got off, Percy had gone pale and so had Bill. Sadly, for some reason, they didn't want to go on it again. It was getting extremely late, so each doting father thanked Hannah and Verity, then grabbed their kids and took a taxi to the airport. They caught their flight to LA, then proceeded to back home to the burrow from a portkey. All the kids and parents alike were shattered. Each dad tucked in their kids in all the rooms then transfigured three of Molly's old knitting magazines into beds to sleep in.

"Goodnight!" Ron called softly, but all he got in reply was a snore. He smiled to himself then fell asleep.


	7. Wonderful Families!

Chapter 6

The next day, everyone met up. "Mummy!" Rose squealed as she ran towards her mother. Everyone greeted each other lovingly, then the children went outside to play while the parents chatted about their day.

"Well we went shopping and spent all of your money (but that's a different story), then we went clubbing, yes Ron even your dear wife," stated Ginny proudly.

"Yeah, and we took the kids to this muggle place called Disneyland. They had a great time and so did we! Hermione, I got Rosie a jumper form her birthday so I've got that covered." Ron said.

"Well I guess that we all had a great time and also learnt our lesson," Angie said looking at George who cringed.

"Yes dear," George mumbled.

THE END

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hopefully will be starting a new series soon, so follow me and wait! 3 I apologise for how short the end is, but I didn't want to drag it on...**


End file.
